


Forty-One

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [3]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Thor. A lot of Lokis. It's difficult to say who enjoys it more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forty-One

**Author's Note:**

> Today's song- [ The Faint- Worked Up So Sexual](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bv5kKvDwv_c)
> 
> Enjoy!

One of Loki's favorite memories was of the first time Thor called a storm. They had walked together for four days, until they were so far into the vast plain that they could see nothing else. The air was heavy with late summer heat, and the soil cried out for relief.

The clouds built above them. Airy tendrils at first, ones which grew together until there was a proper stormhead rising high and proud into the sky. It grew, expanding in all directions until they could see no sun beyond. They were instead lit from beneath, jagged bolts of white lightning and yellow ones that split the sky, narrow violet fingers that crept and crackled like spiders' legs.

Loki could feel the anticipation humming through the world as it lay waiting for the storm to break. He felt the surge of intensity in his brother's form as he called the rain. And then he felt it, fat warm drops pelting his upturned face.

The thirsty soil opened itself to the falling rain, drinking it deep. Bolts of energy shot down, penetrating the thin crust and plunging deep into the sleeping promise beneath. The storm lasted for hours, giving everything to the land beneath, until the soil itself spilled over. Trickles became streams became rivers all around them, their teeming courses churning the water white so that it jumped back up to meet the clouds above.

The storm continued until sky and soil were one.

Loki mourned when Thor learned to control his storms.

Thor's desires, though. They were so much like his storms, and those, he had never learned to restrain.

Thor sat on the edge of the bed and Loki knelt behind him. They had removed their shirts, and Loki's hands explored every inch of bared golden skin, stroking, teasing, pinching.

"Tell me, brother," he whispered into Thor's ear, "would you like a surprise tonight?"

Thor groaned and sank back against the cool form behind him. "You spoil me, Loki. When have I not loved your surprises?"

Loki gave a twist of his fingers and another Loki stood in front of Thor, nude.

His brother glanced back to meet his gaze, curious. "He is beautiful, as you are. But I have seen these before," he said.

"Touch him," Loki whispered.

Thor's eyes widened in question. Loki nodded, and Thor turned away. He reached out an eager hand and rested his hand against its solid stomach.

"Solid," Thor said. There was in his voice was something Loki wished he could capture. He wanted to store it in a bottle to wear around his neck, to sneak away and listen to it unendingly.

"It is."

Thor ran his hand slowly down, pausing to run his fingers over the figure's erection. Loki's breath hitched.

"You can feel this?" Thor asked.

"I can," Loki answered.

"Can you make more?"

Two more shimmered into place, flanking the first. "How many do you want?"

Thor laughed. "A hundred. A thousand."

"Think well on your request, brother. You will get your wish."

Thor thought a moment. "Forty?"

"That is, perhaps, more practical for our first time at this."

Thor smiled at the promise implicit in the words. He smiled much more when the room was suddenly filled with doubles, all standing proudly nude. All focused on Thor.

Loki - _his_ Loki, the real, true one - was distinguishable only by the breeches that clung deliciously to his thighs. He rose to remove them and disappeared into the crowd. Thor watched him go, laughing. "You must take your pleasure before I am _too_ exhausted, brother," he said.

Cool hands pressed him to his back while more finished undressing him. They surrounded him, a spark of gold in a marble sea. He watched them moving silently, passing things from his wooden chest towards the bed. A leather thong came first, followed by a bottle of oil travelling between identical hands until it reached the one who stood between Thor's legs. He slicked his fingers and slid one in. There was none of Loki's usual teasing, little circles and tappings to set his nerves alive. This one merely wanted and took. Not something Thor would want every day, but for this... perfect. He moaned as the finger within him pumped and twisted. Other hands settled beneath his arms and pulled him further across the bed, so that his head hung off the far side. The one preparing him crawled up onto the bed, following, never leaving Thor's body.

Thor gasped as a second finger entered him, and a cock eased into his open mouth, using the tilt of his head to slide all the way in, between his lips and down his welcoming throat. He felt a surge of panic as his nose was covered by loose cool skin, but the one there moved back quickly and began fucking. Thor learned quickly to breathe as he pulled back. A third finger pressed in, making him moan around the cock that filled his mouth, and he felt the figure tremble in response.

More cocks were placed in his hands as the fingers in his ass were removed suddenly, and he felt the bed shift as the one who prepared him moved higher. Quick hands tied something around the base of his cock and he grunted a protest but then he was being filled, his brother's cock stretching him _just_ to where it hurt deliciously and no farther, just how he liked best. More stepped closer, rubbing their cocks against his rough cheeks or kneeling next to him and shoving their cocks into the bends in his knees.

He lay there as though spitted, unable to move anything but his hands as they worked the cocks in them, taking everything he was given. The thrusts into his mouth began to stutter, and he felt the throbbing against his lips and he began to swallow, over and over, feeling the hot liquid spurting deep in his throat as glorious moans filled his ears.

The softening cock was pulled from his mouth and replaced almost instantly by one from his hand, and its place was taken in turn. _Forty more to go,_  he thought dizzily. The hands on his hips tightened, the fingers digging in as the Loki enjoying his ass grew frantic, driving deep with each thrust and holding there a moment as though hoping _that_ might be the one that set him off, before pulling away and slamming in again. At last Thor felt him go shakingly still as shots of heat painted him inside.

One slipped away from his hand with a pat on his shoulder, and the _second_ the cock in his ass withdrew, another filled it. They continued on, one after another filling him everywhere they might take their pleasure. The sheer number of them was intoxicating, as though he might drown in cocks. He could have swooned as he imagined himself so filled with cum he couldn't move, pinned down by the weight of it inside him and unable to do anything but lay there and continue to accept yet more.

The strap around his cock lacked the torment it usually held for him. The simple denial of his own climax left him free to focus instead on what was happening to him. He'd long ago lost count of how many had spent themselves within him when cool hands tugged at him until he rose up, and one of them laid down on his back, gesturing Thor to ride him. He slung his leg over and grasped the shaft, sinking down quickly. This was one of his favorite positions, bouncing happily atop Loki’s cock, but he was quickly forced into stillness today as another one stepped up onto the bed and stood facing him, forcing his cock between Thor’s lips.

His body was buffeted between them, hands on his hips and his head holding him still, relentless cocks using him entirely as they wanted. His hands were filled again. The one enjoying his mouth tugged gently at his hair, turning his head just enough to see the long mirror that had appeared next to the bed. The sight nearly made him weep; to see himself taken this way was beyond happiness. He looked up, meeting the gaze of the one who had shown him, and let his gratitude fill his teary eyes, trusting that his brother would share this with his double as he shared their climaxes. He smiled back down at Thor and stroked his hair affectionately before giving a final, rough plunge into his throat and finishing with a cry.

The one beneath him came, bucking rhythmlessly before freezing with a gasp, almost at the same second. Cool hands helped Thor stay upright as his partners moved away. He felt his ass begin to leak and he tried to tighten himself enough to hold it in, but he had been too far stretched. "No, please," he murmured, and it simply _stopped_ running, as though suddenly immune to gravity. As he opened his mouth to speak his thanks, though, it was filled again. So he showed his appreciation in other ways, sucking harder, trying to be as active a participant in his own debauching as he could. More hands pressed him down, and he obeyed, settling, as he expected, onto a waiting cock. His body had no resistance left and it slid past his ring as easily as through his eager lips.

As he grew accustomed to the ecstatic delirium, it slowly became easier to think in the midst of it, at least a little. As more doubles cycled past, he began to notice their subtle differences. This one fucked the way Loki did when he was angry; that one took his mouth the way Loki did when he was feeling sweetly affectionate. Yet another reminded him of the time Loki had tumbled into his bed in the middle of the night after working a rare and challenging spell, half-drunk on his own excitement.

It grew more and more difficult to hold himself up, even with all the extra hands surrounding him, and he felt them taking more of his weight as he swayed. The next one to move in front of him took his shoulders and helped lower him down to his hands and knees before tilting his head up and sliding between his lips. The shift in position made it easier to move his hips, and he marvelled at the fact he was still able to move, able to do anything but receive, endlessly receive.

The next one to slide out from beneath him was replaced by one kneeling behind him, one hand wrapped around his waist to hold him in place while the other than reached for his cock, smearing the few drops that had managed to escape all across the head, making his ignored nerves spark to life. He moaned, and the hand tightened around his shaft and began to stroke in time with each punishing thrust. His limbs began to shake with suddenly demanding need, he was so close, it should be impossible to be so close and yet not come. He choked back a sob of protest when tighter hands and bursts of heat spoke of completion, and then his cock and ass alike were abandoned.

Slippery fingers pressed inside him, uncountable in his daze. Another slid between his lips, and he craned his neck to see the face of that Loki, finding him grinning ferally at the sight. Other hands reached around to continue teasing his cock, silken fingers stroking every inch at once. He keened helplessly, the sound muffled. Fingers tightened in his hair and pulled him close, burying his lips in black curls as his throat was filled yet again, sharp spurts against the back and faint salty bitterness sneaking to his tongue. He licked carefully as the cock was withdrawn, running a bold stripe up the still-dripping slit. He got a parting caress on his cheek for it, filling him with giddy warmth.

He barely had the strength left to protest when the fingers that pressed inside him all drew away, leaving him empty and bereft. More hands lowered him down to the bed, shifting him again to his back. He was moved slightly from where he had been before, his head on the mattress now instead of hanging off. It meant he could watch as his legs were drawn apart and a figure settled between them, and he could watch Loki's face as he was taken.

He was fucked deliberately, long, even strokes that brought them pressed tightly together. The lovely face above him was intent, a slight frown of concentration between his brows. His lips were parted slightly and Thor could hear the soft gasps he made with each thrust. He settled back to his knees, pulling Thor's hips up with him as he shifted, moving faster as his face went slack with his own closeness until his fingers bit into Thor's skin as he fucked frantically into him. He came with a cry, his body jerking roughly.

It was with the second wave of heat within him that the leather strap around his cock was pulled away and Thor's own climax took him before he had time to realize what had happened. He couldn't even recognize the sounds pouring from his mouth, a mixture of howling and sobs and his brother's name as he shot bolts of white across his stomach. His body had no energy left to do any more than lay still as he was wracked by wave after wave of pleasure that lasted long after he finished spilling.

He was only vaguely aware, somewhere in the midst of it, as the figures surrounding the bed shimmered gently out of existence. He felt a surge of affection as he came back to himself, every inch of skin tingling rhythmically, to see his brother collapse next to him.

Loki looked utterly, magnificently wasted as he lay next to Thor. Thor rolled onto his side and kissed his shoulder, smiling at him when he met his gaze. It had been exhausting to lay there and take, yes, but Loki had just experienced _forty-one_ orgasms. The fact that he was conscious at all right now-

"Forty-two," Loki said lazily, grinning at Thor's look of shock. "No, I haven't learned to read minds, brother. But I _can_ read your face. I went twice," he explained.

"I want more, next time," Thor said. "I want a hundred. I want to see you after a hundred."


End file.
